Tony's girlfriend
by series-4ever
Summary: Tony a une petite amie, et il semblerait que ce soit la bonne! Quelle sera la réaction de ses collègues? Mais surtout quelle sera celle de Ziva? Traduction du OS "Tony's girlfriend" de PrincessTiva. Enjoy.


« Alors Tony, as-tu une petite amie en ce moment? » demanda soudain McGee.

Lui, Tony et Ziva étaient assis dans l'open space et faisaient de la paperasse.

Tony lança un regard à Ziva qu'elle ne put identifier.

« Oui McGee. J'ai une petite amie » répondit Tony.

« Vraiment ? Quand as tu rompu avec l'autre ? » demanda le curieux.

Il faisait bien sûr référence à la femme dont Tony lui avait parlé deux semaines plus tôt.

« C'est toujours la même, heu...et bien, depuis presque un an maintenant », dit Tony en souriant.

McGee était vraiment étonné.

« Tu plaisantes c'est ça? »

Ziva rit légèrement.

« Pourquoi plaisanterait-il, McGee ? » voulut-elle savoir.

McGee commença à bégayer :

« Je...je ne sais pas. Je suis juste très surpris. »

Tony laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur et répondit :

« Ha, ne t'inquiète pas, McCurieux »

L'intéressé acquiesça et reprit son interrogatoire :

« Donc tu l'apprécies vraiment, hein? »

Le sourire de Tony s'agrandit et il regarda Ziva qui essayait ardemment de se concentrer sur l'écran de son ordinateur pour éviter son regard.

« Ho oui. C'est l'amour de ma vie », annonça l'Italien. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ses mots firent frissonner Ziva.

« Wow. Et comment est-elle ? » voulut ensuite savoir McGee. Tony leva les yeux au ciel, son coéquipier était vraiment trop curieux. Il devait faire attention de bien choisir ses mots.

« Elle est vraiment gentille et adorable mais aussi très forte. Elle a sa propre opinion et elle dit toujours ce qu'elle pense. De plus c'est une femme totalement indépendante, elle est parfaite pour moi et je l'aime de tout mon cœur », résuma Tony.

« Elle a l'air totalement faite pour toi », dit McGee.

« Qui est totalement faite pour qui ? »,entendirent-ils demander Abby en marchant dans leur direction.

« La petite amie de Tony, pour lui » expliqua McGee.

Les yeux de la laborantine s'élargirent :

« Tu en as déjà une nouvelle ? Tony quand va tu enfin apprendre... », commença-t-elle, mais fut coupée par l'italien :

« J'ai appris à aimer, Abby. Ma petite amie m'a ouvert les yeux. Je n'en ai pas de nouvelle. Je suis toujours avec la même femme depuis presque un an maintenant. »

Les yeux d'Abby s'agrandirent une nouvelle fois.

« Vraiment? Ho ! Wow ! Alors à quoi ressemble-t-elle ?, le questionna-t-elle.

« Et bien, elle est un peu plus petite que moi et elle déteste quand je l'appelle ninja ou tout autres surnoms », commença Tony.

Ziva essayait vraiment difficilement de ne pas le regarder ou de faire un quelconque commentaire et de faire semblant d'être concentrée sur son travail.

Elle fut contente que personne ne remarque son silence.

Tony reprit la parole :

« Elle a de jolis cheveux et j'aime ses yeux. Elle est tout simplement magnifique. »

Abby sourit et posa une autre question :

« Tu ne vas pas la tromper ? » Tony secoua la tête.

« Pas même avec un coup d'un soir ? » essaya Abby.

« Écoute, je ne la tromperais jamais. Je l'aime », annonça-t-il.

Abby comprit et acquiesça.

Ziva le regarda, puis retourna son attention vers son travail.

Tous restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, puis Abby recommença à parler :

« Donc c'est vraiment la bonne ? »

Elle sourit et Tony lui sourit en retour et acquiesça.

« C'est génial », s'écria Abby.

« Alors, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? », demanda McGee.

Tony fixa Abby et McGee, ainsi il ne vit pas venir le nouvel arrivant :

« Qu'est-ce qui est génial Abby ? » entendit-il soudain dire la voix de Gibbs.

Tony n'avait jamais été si heureux de voir son patron dans l'poen space qu'à cet instant.

« Tony a une petite amie. Depuis presque un an »,expliqua Abby totalement surexcitée.

« C'est vrai DiNozzo ? » demanda Gibbs en se dirigeant vers lui.

Tony dodelina de la tête, affirmatif.

« Oui boss », acquiesça Tony.

« Pas de tromperies ? « demanda Gibbs.

Tony secoua la tête.

« Attend, donc tu couches avec elle, non ? » demanda soudain Abby.

L'italien resta calme et répondit : »Non, nous ne voulons pas bousculer les choses. Nous sommes tout les deux absolument à l'aise comme ça. Nous sommes heureux d'avoir ce que nous avons. »

Abby le fixa. Mais Gibbs sourit « Tu as finalement trouver la bonne, hein ? » résuma-t-il.

Tony sourit : « Ho oui ! Elle est l'amour de ma vie » Ziva leva les yeux de son travail et rencontra les yeux de Tony.

Quand son sourire s'élargit, elle retourna rapidement à son écran.

« Alors, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas fillancés ? » demanda Gibbs.

« Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire... ce n'est jamais le bon moment, le bon endroit et les bons mots... » tenta d'expliquer Tony.

« Hey, Ziva. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda soudain Gibbs. _MERDE ! _Elle aurait du le savoir. Le reste de l'équipe ne l'avait pas remarqué mais Gibbs si. Il remarquait toujours quand elle était silencieuse.

« J'essaye de finir mon travail », répondit elle rapidement.

Gibbs acquiesça et s'adressa au reste de l'équipe :

« Parlons moins fort pour ne pas la déranger »

Puis il se dirigea vers son bureau. Les autres le suivirent :

« Ok, Dinozzo. Laisse moi te dire une bonne chose. Ce n'est jamais le bon moment, le bon endroit ni les bons mots. Fais le juste »,commença-t-il.

Quand Tony acquiesça il poursuivit :

« As-tu une bague ? » Tony acquiesça une fois de plus.

« Alors vas-y sans réfléchir. Demande lui », lui conseilla Gibbs.

Tony sourit et fit un pas en arrière.

Ziva pouvait maintenant entendre leur conversation :

« Tony, je te donne un jour de congé. Est-elle au travail ? » demanda Gibbs.

« Oui, c'est une vraie bosseuse » répondit Tony.

« Bien alors vas-y. Après ça sera trop tard »

Le sourire de Tony s'évanouit.

« Jenny », murmura-t-il.

« Oui. Je voulait lui demander mais j'ai attendu trop longtemps. Maintenant elle est morte » finit-il dans un murmure.

Tony fit un pas vers son patron et dit :

« Je te promets que je ne la manquerais pas! »

Gibbs sourit :

« Je sais. Maintenant vas-y ! »

Tony marcha jusqu'à son bureau et chercha quelque chose dans sa veste.

Il en sorti une boite en velours et la posa dans sa main gauche :

« Non, pensa Ziva, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait simplement pas. Au bureau et...Il n'allait pas le faire ! ou...peut-être que si...? »

Tony fit quelques pas et mit le genou droit par terre devant le bureau de Ziva.

Elle semblait choquée. En plongeant ses yeux dans les yeux verts de Tony, elle sut que leur secret était révélé.

Il ouvrit la boite, lui dévoilant ainsi une magnifique bague.

Elle était en argent. Au milieu de l'anneau il y avait un diamant encadré par deux émeraudes.

Ziva reconnut cette bague. C'était celle qu'elle avait vu à Paris, lors de la mission où ils s'étaient avoué avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Depuis ils entretenaient une relation secrète et personne n'avait jamais rien su de ce moment.

Elle regarda la bague puis le visage de Tony et se perdit dans ses yeux remplis d'amour.

Alors il commença à parler :

« Ziva David, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Tu es l'amour de ma vie et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Et même si je le pouvais je ne le voudrais pas. Donc, veux-tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur terre et m'épouser ? »

Ziva sentit une larme couler de son œil. Elle avait toujours les yeux plongés dans ceux de Tony. Elle ne vit pas McGee en état de choc. Elle ne vit pas Abby mettre une main devant sa bouche, probablement pour retenir un cri de joie, les yeux grands ouverts.

Et elle ne vit pas Gibbs secouer la tête, refusant de croire ce qu'il voyait .

« Oui. Oui Tony, bien sûr que je vais t'épouser ! » dit Ziva dans un murmure.

Les yeux de Tony s'éclairèrent dt il sourit, soulagé et heureux.

Puis il glissa la bague au doigt de Ziva.

Elle lui allait parfaitement bien. Ziva se leva et Tony l'imita. Elle attrapa sa main, lui lança un regard passionné et murmura :

« Je t'aime tellement, Tony. »

Il sourit et plaça sa main derrière son cou la rapprochant ainsi de lui .

Elle posa sa mains libre autour de son cou et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Ce fut un cour baiser mais il fut tellement significatif qu'une autre larme coula de l'œil de Ziva.

Ils se retournèrent, Tony plaça son bras autour de la taille de sa fiancée et elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

Maintenant ils voyaient l'expression choquée sur le visage de leurs collègues, mais rapidement ils sourirent.

« Tony, tu es un menteur ! »s'écria Abby.

« Mais je suis tellement heureuse pour vous ! » continua-t-elle.

Tony et Ziva sourirent.

« Wow. Ça je ne l'avais pas vu venir » murmura McGee, secouant la tête.

Abby rit et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

« Ouais, Timmy. Calme toi ! » lui conseilla-t-elle, essayant de cacher ses gloussements de rire.

Gibbs fixa le couple, puis finalement parla :

« Je suis content que tu ai suivis mon conseil Tony. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux, toutes mes félicitations. »

Tony fut surpris et du poser cette question :

« Et la règles 12 ? »

Gibbs sourit :

« Elle dit 'ne jamais sortir avec un collègue' mais elle ne dit rien à propos de se marier avec un collègue. »

Ziva rit et regarda Tony. Il l'imita et l'embrassa, puis murmura à sa fiancée :

« Je t'aime »

Et elle sentit des frissons courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait.


End file.
